Sayaka Maizono
Sayaka Maizono '(舞園 さやか ''Maizono Sayaka) is one of the characters featured in Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc. She has the title '''Ultimate Pop Sensation (超高校級の「アイドル」''chō kōkō kyū no "aidoru"''), as she was the singer of a popular idol group in Japan. Sayaka used to be in the same school with Makoto Naegi, though the two did not talk much back then. She was killed by Leon Kuwata in Chapter 1 after attempting to do the same to the latter. Sayaka plays a minor role in Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak Academy. Appearance Sayaka is considered very attractive, as she is adored by fan girls and boys alike. The obvious blush and eyeliner suggest that she often wears makeup to help keep this appearance. She has long, dark blue hair, with several hair clips and blue eyes. Sayaka's casual attire consists of a sailor-like, white-and-blue schoolgirl uniform with a pink bow on the front, a plaid blue skirt and black socks that end at her thighs with brown, buckled shoes. Sayaka's idol clothing is a sleeveless pink and white dress with a pink ribbon and ruffles at the bottom, which ends just a little bit above her knees. She also wears an intricate matching ribbon on the right side of her hair and white knee-high boots. Her hair is tied into two pig tails with pink clips on her bangs. In her official art, Sayaka wears her stage outfit, which consists of a ruffled, collared pink and white dress, a pink bow on the front and knee high white boots. She wears a black see-through armband on her right arm and a thin white arm band and a fluffy white bracelet on her left arm. She also wears a large pink bow over a white headband and she has multiple star hair clips. Personality She's an idol, Sayaka has a cheerful, sweet, and supporting personality. Sayaka develops a bond with Makoto Naegi, whom she considers her friend, assisting him on every occasion in Chapter 1. However, she tends to hide her feelings when she is under great pressure by putting on her public persona. She also cares greatly for her band members, and would not hesitate to do something if anything were to happen to one of them, including things that could hurt others. Sayaka mentions that she often finds herself focused on a particular person, but pushes these thoughts out of her mind to commit herself further to her idol career. Sayaka has an amazing intuition, as she can easily tell what people are thinking. She often joked by telling people she was an esper, only to admit that she was kidding later. However if she being pushed to her limit, Sayaka will do anything even if it's risk. After she watched Monokuma's Motivational Video, she only thinks of how she could escape from the Academy, even planning to betray Makoto. Gallery Dangan-ronpa-arte-004.jpg danganronpa-12-5-maizono-sayaka.jpg Makoto_Naegi_and_Sayaka_Maizono.jpg Danganronpa_The_Animation_Maizono's_corpse.jpg|Sayaka Maizono's Death 640265.jpg Sayaka_Maizono_Anime_Sidebar.png Sayaka_Maizono_Halfbody_Sprite_(12).png Sayaka_Maizono_Halfbody_Sprite_(17).png sayaka-maizono-sayaka-maizono-dangan-ronpa-35696464-479-539.png Kyouko-Kirigiri-and-Sayaka-Maizono-Danganronpa-Trigger-Happy-Havoc-kittyluv57-38317143-339-500.png Sayaka_Maizono_Halfbody_Sprite_(11).png Maizono's_design.jpg Sayaka_Maizono_Halfbody_Sprite_(13).png sayaka-maizono--94.jpg Category:Female Category:Anime Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Deceased Category:Dangan Ronpa Heroes Category:In Love Category:Divine Gate Heroes Category:Remorseful Category:False Protagonist Category:Damsel in distress Category:Merciful Category:Traitor Category:Tragic Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Cowards Category:Famous Category:Ingenue Category:Heroic Liars